User blog:Summer Salmon/The Waterborne Family
A family idea, similar to the Idwlyd one. Be warned. Meet the Waterborne Family They're a large family living in a manor in District 4. They seem to be good on the outside and nice people with money, but how they're raised is very cruel. The women of the family go find husbands to marry. A little thing happens and the women's about to become a mother. Seems normal, right? Well, all the mothers (normally 5 or 6) go to the ocean on the day of their child's expected birth. They then sit in the water, and give birth to children underwater. That's right. Then the lone baby that doesn't drown is raised out of the water. The mother of that child then begins to train them in many dark and disturbing ways, mostly involved with water. This is whole tradition is to keep the last name of the family meaning, starting with, being born in water. They are then trained to be deadly warriors, to fight like sharks. Aggressive and submerged. They are mostly trained in combat with light and quick weapons, such as swords or daggers. An ax or spear may sometimes be allowed, but they are mostly trained in light weaponry for swift attacks. They are taught to be the best swimmers, and to stay underwater for a very long time. After being trained until 16, the children are pushed to volunteer. They volunteer at either 16, 17, or 18. In rare cases, a 15 year old may be forced to volunteer. In the games they normally join the careers, and rely on stealth attacks by hiding underwater and leaping out of the water to drag an unsuspecting tribute in. There they either kill with a quick slash to the neck, or if the victim is a hassle, they'll try to keep them under until they drown. However, due to a rebellious bunch of the family, they left District 4 and began to populate other districts. They kept the traditions, but they couldn't be trained as well as the ones in 4 could. If they won their games, they became mentors for the younger Waterborne kids, and continued the tradition. However, there are cases where the children will get pushed to far, and may run from home to somewhere else. There are other cases where some die in training as well... The family normally tossess the dead into the ocean, to be forever with water. Weird family. You wanna make a tribute? Go right ahead! If the above is too confusing, here's an example. (Backstory and Personality will be unique to each tribute which is why it's absent here. Can be any template really.) Name: Sally Waterborne Gender: Female District: 4 Age: 16 Weapon: Sword, Spear, Dagger Strengths/skills: Combat, especially in water. Very quick. Can hold breath for long time. ''' '''Weakness(es): Doesn't know about land animals or plants, poor at climbing. 'So Go ahead!' Make dem tributes. You don't need a message to join. Good luck! Category:Blog posts